A Midnight Thank You
by kawaiiprincess
Summary: Dressing cute has its rewards, especially when it’s from Baron himself during the middle of the night. Rating might change.


_Author's Note: I thought of another plot, while I was thinking of updating my other story. So far, I have a few plots in my mind right now. I wanted to do a rated story, though putting Baron in it seemed very out of character to me. I tried my best keeping him in character throughout the whole story._

_Just borrowing these characters, I don't own them. ;)_

_Anyway, enjoy, and review please! )_

_Dressing cute has its rewards, especially when it's from Baron himself during the middle of the night._

Light drops of rain caused each and every stone laid out in the court to be drenched in a cold delight of water. It was already past dusk, as the stars came out from their hiding places and sat themselves across the dark blue sky. The only light that was available during the looming darkness, were the lights posted on the bureau that gave a way a bright glow to any visitors who were welcome to come. The Cat Bureau was the only house that anyone could see from afar.

Pitter, patter…

The rhythm continued as it constantly stained the windows. Haru looked out, trying to make out what was outside the transparent, glossy windows. She had done this many times, since that day.

To be specific, she was never able to make it back to world on time.

She remembered running as fast as she could up those spiralling stairs, as she looked up towards the exit. She was confident that she would make it out of here, and return to her normal life. But something held her back…she wouldn't be able to see her newfound friends again. Especially Baron.

If only life wasn't so hard on her. She hadn't realized that her eyes gazed towards the Baron who was also running up the long path of stairs to meet up with her. He also gazed at her too. They both stopped from their running and stood there. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking, but she guessed he felt the same way about not seeing her again. His gaze then looked beyond her and towards the exit. His eyes looked in shock. Haru then followed his shifted gaze as she also looked on in shock towards the exit. It was already dawn.

That was almost 2 years ago. She kept on looking through the glossy windows trying to remember what her life would've been like if she were to return.

'I wonder how mom is doing? I wonder how Hiromi is doing? I wish I could see them again…but not like this.

Her little brown paws swept off any lint or dust on her frilly white apron that she wore over her dark, chocolate dress. Her dress had puffy sleeves, and had her hair in a regular ponytail that she'd usually wear. You could say she was wearing a maid uniform's outfit. She was able to wear it with the help with Baron actually.

Now that she was about the size of a doll, except with her remaining fur, cat ears, and tail, she was able to match Baron's size. For some reason the Baron happened to have clothes in one of his closets since she thought wearing the same uniform would look disgusting. Her memories came flooding back earlier that day when Muta, Toto, and Baron were helping her choose what she should wear. She asked for their opinion; not like that hurt or anything.

_Earlier that night…_

"Ummmm…Baron?" She asked while hold both her hands behind her back, trying to fight back her rise in temperature.

Baron, who was sitting at his usual work desk, had a pile of books beside him. Usually he would read during his free time when there was no one else who needed help. He found it as a past night hobby.

"Yes Haru?" He answered back, looking up from behind the book he was reading.

Once Baron gave Haru his attention, Haru took a deep breath and brought out her hands that were each holding two different pieces of clothing. Haru looked on with confidence. "I need your opinion on something. I just need a different decision, rather than my own."

"Can I ask what this is about?" He wondered with a confused expression, while setting his book down on his desk.

Haru took a deep breath, then answered back. "I'm just stuck on two pieces of clothing that I want to wear for the day. Which one of these dresses looks better? The frilly blouse with the long blue skirt, or the really puffy dress in dark purple, with wiring underneath it?" She held the two dresses up for Baron to see. Her heart jumped at the thought that Baron was the one deciding what she should wear.

Both Toto and Muta overheard their conversation. Muta, who was sitting on a green plush couch reading his daily newspaper looked up curiously. Toto who was sitting on the balcony, counting his mulberries that he collected also turned his attention to Haru's question. Both their eyes glanced at both of the dresses that Haru presented to Baron.

"What happened to your other clothes?" The Baron said while he furrowed his eyebrows, while holding his left hand underneath his chin.

"Oh, I put the ones I already wore in the laundry just an hour ago. They're not even done yet. I have to wash the dress I'm wearing right now too, since there's a sticky stain on the front. When I realized I used up all the ones I really liked, I ended up finding these two. They're not exactly something I would wear."

"Your right kiddo. They both scream old lady." Muta said bluntly. "You might as well stick to the clothes that you're wearing right now."

"Don't listen to the fatso. He knows nothing about clothes." He answered politely to Haru. "From either of the two, I'd pick the blouse and the skirt."

"Thanks Toto." Haru looked up and smiled at Toto.

"Fatso!?" Muta quickly got up from his seat and threw his newspaper down. "Like you have any idea what clothes to wear! You don't even wear any clothes birdbrain!"

"Cow!"

"Chicken wings!"

They both continued to glare angrily at each other, until a voice broke in-between.

"Guys! Stop fighting over a simple thing like this. It's great that I got to hear both of your opinions." Haru gave reassuring smile to the both of them. From Haru's honest answer, they both decided to stop their ranting, and quickly went back to their original places.

Haru quickly turned around with both dresses in hand, waiting for Baron's opinion. Baron wasn't able to give his thought yet. Hopefully it isn't because the other two interrupted.

He then looked up from both of the dresses to Haru. "Neither of them actually. I have something else in mind. I was waiting later to give you this, but it seems that this is urgent." He bent down to grab something, as he got up from his chair, he put the object onto his work desk. It was a beautifully wrapped sky blue bow wrapped with a big, with ribbon in top.

"I just got this yesterday. I knew that you'd run out of clothes to wear, so I bought you this." He watched her surprise look, and smiled.

Her eyes widened at the wrapped box. She then walked closer, her hands fingering the ribbon in order to untie the bow. Slowly she untied the ribbon, and lifted the box to find a folded dark, chocolate brown dress. Haru then pulled out the dress out of the box to see its full length. It had an embroidered collar, as well as an embroidered pattern that were attached to the sleeves.

She spun around in happiness "Thank you so much, Baron!" She looked towards his direction. Baron was pleased that she loved the dress. He kept generously smiling on, until he added, "why not try it on? I'd like to see you wear it."

"You mean love to see wear it." Muta muttered, while looking through the newspaper.

Baron ears perked from heard what Muta said, but shrugged off the comment. Baron turned to Haru who was still admiring the dress. He spoke up, breaking the short period of silence. "Haru, is it alright if you try it on right now?"

"Oh, right!" Haru rushed through the side door, which led to the hallway that had two rooms on each side.

Meanwhile in the living room, both Muta and Toto were quietly giggling. Muta threw his newspaper onto the couch and had to hold his stomach, as his laughter grew louder. Toto also started to laugh louder as well. Baron watched the both with them with confused eyes. He scratched his head, and decided to break their laughter.

"What on earth are you two laughing about?" He asked loudly, so they were able to hear him.

After a few minutes, their laughter quieted down. Muta was the first to answer his question. "During the whole time you were talking to Haru, your tail was wagging like no tomorrow!" Muta then bursted into another fit of laughter. Baron stood up quickly, his cheeks turning red from their accusation.

"I was not wagging my tail like some…some…" He tried finishing his sentence, but wasn't able to. He then sat down trying to cool down his temperature before Haru would see and ask why he was flushed.

"No point in hiding it Baron. We both saw your tail flick back and forth. From birdbrain's view from the balcony, and me sitting on the edge on the couch, where I can see your tail, there's no denying it." He said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep in my usual spot. It's already past my sleeping curfew."

"Yea, me too." Toto added. Wouldn't want to get in-between something." Toto smirked.

"Baron?" A soft yell emitted from Haru's room.

"Well what d'you know? We're already in-between something!" Muta chuckled lightly.

"Hope things go well Baron. Tell her we said goodbye." Muta waved, as he walked out of the Cat bureau.

"See ya Baron, don't do anything drastic!" Toto grinned evilly at Baron, then flew out the window and rested on the post.

After they left, Baron heard another yell from afar. "Baron? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm still here, Haru!" Baron replied back. "Is there something you need?" Baron wondered loudly.

"Um, yea, can you help me zip up my dress?" Haru shouted back nervously.

Baron's tail started flicking again. His heart was suddenly jumping, his stomach feeling strangely queasy. Baron quickly gave an answer without thinking. "Hold on Haru. I'll be right there." He walked with heavy steps towards her room, hands clenched tightly.

_Should I continue? Or let you imaginations run wild? Not sure if I should make this a lemon if I were to continue. Please let me know! :)_


End file.
